Pure Madness
by AliasStars
Summary: She was disguised as a boy to catch him. After all, she was curious to know what the Duke did in the mansion. After all, he had her best friend Gumi. GAKURIN! RATING MAY GO UP.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Every time she walked by that mansion, and saw him on the porch, anger struck Rin Kagamine. Her fury would flare, and she'd stalk by him furiously.

What was so charming about him? So many girls had been lost to him. So many! And now her best friend, Gumi, was gone to his seductive smile. Well, Rin couldn't take it. She wanted to catch him red handed and she wanted to get him arrested. Girls were going for him willingly, so no one could get involved. As though in trance, one girl at a time, one new 'victim' as Rin called them, would wander towards his abode as though lured. Stupid! He wasn't even that handsome.

Okay, maybe he was.

Purple hair hung in locks around the man's youthful face. Blue eyes sparkled with mystery and fate. He'd sit lazily on the porch, watching her as she walked by. Which was almost every day, because that's how she got home from school. Gah! He was so weird. Beautiful, handsome, but weird. And a rapist. And Rin was going to catch him.

~PURE MADNESS~

He watched her.

It was true that every day she'd glare ahead, deep, intelligent blue eyes focused on anything that could be proved as a distraction. Her gold spun hair was straight until it curled delicately at the small of her back. She was the one girl who actually ignored him with hatred and not fear or embarrassment.  
>He sighed.<p>

Was it that girl, Gumi? He'd noticed their friendship every day until he couldn't resist using his power to lure Gumi in. And now this girl was pissed. He could practically read her like an open book.

This girl, this undeniably beautiful girl, wasn't going to be easy to take, and he knew it. So he did the best he could do: Sit on the porch and watch her escape again.  
>He'd already tried his powers. But while most girls wandered naturally to him, she turned away. His power only worked if the Kagamine girl (What was her first name? Her books said Kagamine...) was near him. Already wanting him. And there was nothing less she wanted to do, unfortunately for him. One day, he was going to talk to her. And then: She would be his.<p>

Hopefully.

PURE MADNESS~

Chapter I

Rin examined the shiny blade critically and looked up as her brother, Len, walked in.

"Whoa. Hey. What are you doing with that?"

"Huh?" Rin looked down. "Oh. I was just thinking."

"About what? Suicide?"

"Um." Rin looked at the blade and laughed slightly. "No." She gripped her hair in one hand and pulled her hair away from her head. Taking a deep breath, she swung the blade upwards. The beautiful curls that she'd worked so hard to attain soundlessly hit the floor.

"What the hell?" Len shouted. "Are you nuts?"

"It's a school project." Rin lied. "I have to know what it's like to be a boy. Endurance."

Len just stared at her as she washed off all the blush, make-up, and mascara. She looked at herself. Still too girly. She looked at Len, then herself.

"Jeez." She grumbled. "I'm using you to look like a boy, but I never realized how girly you look." Ignoring Len's seething, she clipped two white clips into her hair, paled her skin, and squinted at the computer at her cropped hair, which swung lightly above her ears. It actually felt nice, like a weight taken off. If her parents were alive to see what she'd done, they'd surely scold her.

Then, she pinned up her hair and used water to spike it a bit.

"Perfect," she grinned. She looked like a boy. Well, a girly-looking boy. But any boy would do.

"Well." Len said, critically scanning her. "You look like a boy, but you're wearing a dress."

"Oh," Rin shrugged and held out Len's old school uniform. "It fits me." But then she frowned. "But I need to work on my voice."

She experimented with her voice, making it go lower and lower until she hit the pitch she wanted. She practiced talking with it, and Len shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah. You play it perfectly. You even have a flat chest! That says a lot about you, actually."

Rin threw the blush kit at him and he dodged, leaving the room with a backwards wave.

"I'm going to the city for a few weeks with Teto!" she told him. He turned.

"Really? Since when was Teto your friend?" He frowned. "This is really short notice. You need a ride?"

"Nope. Since we got assigned a report on city life and her brother worked in the city."

"Oh." He came over and kissed her head. "I guess it's good you look like a boy. I don't want my precious sister getting raped."

"Yeah, Len." She hugged him.

"Be careful."

"I know."

She slipped a messenger bag over her shoulder and looked forward as Len left. This wasn't the first time Rin was 'going to the city' and she didn't know when she'd be back.

"Bye, Len. Bye, Rin." She whispered. She didn't know when she'd see both of them next. She looked in the mirror, then smiled a reluctant half-smile.

"Hello, Rinto Shion."

~PURE MADNESS~  
>Gakupo raised his eyebrows, leaning against the door as he stared at the boy on his porch. He had clips and golden hair pinned and spiked up. He was surprisingly feminine, with a feminine build, too. But he must have been a boy, because he had no chest, and he had a boyish voice. A messenger bag was over his shoulder.<p>

"Hi. I'm Rin...to Shion."

"I'm not interested." Gakupo said, making to close the door.

"Wait!" He said, panic in his voice. "I was hoping you'd hire me... I need to make money for my family. My sister and my mother."

"As who? Boys don't really come here."

"As a servant. Personal servant. Cook. Anyone you want me to be."

Gakupo sighed. He was an exceptionally bad cook, but he didn't want this boy to know his secret.

"Well. If you work here," Gakupo began. "You're not allowed out of your room after 7:00. You'll wear earmuffs to sleep because I watch TV really loudly."

"Okay," the boy kept his head bowed. Funny, he was a bit familiar. Gakupo racked his mind, but nothing came up.

"I don't know." said Gakupo. "I don't really work well with servants."

"Please, Duke, Sir. I need the money." The boy pleaded. For a boy, he sure was cute.

"All right. Come in." Gakupo said sharply. "I will be strict, though. And any time I call for you, you must be there within thirty seconds." He pointed upstairs to the right with a purple fingernail. "Your quarters are there. That's where you sleep, shower, everything. And you are allowed nowhere near the basement. Nothing you need is there. If I catch you there, you're fired. The kitchen is there," he pointed to the right.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The boy said, coming in. Awe flooded his face as he looked around the mansion. Gakupo looked away to chuckle. He handed the boy a wristband with a little button.

"The button will glow when I call for you and below, it will say where I am." The boy took it and fastened it around his skinny wrist.

As the boy climbed the stairs and headed to his room, Gakupo looked to the basement.

"Hmm...Luka tonight."

Rin POV

Rin threw herself on the bed and grinned. This was the life!

The place was gorgeous, but she remembered her purpose: Find Gumi and get out.

Suddenly, the button glowed and Rin hopped off the bed. _Living room, _said the button, and Rin darted down the stairs and skidded into the living room.

"Yes sir?"

"Address me as Master," the purple-haired man told her.

"Yes Master?" _Idiot._

"Here's a map of the mansion." He handed Rin a scroll. She took it and turned.

"Rinto?" he called.

"Yes S-Master?"

"The dishes should be clean in about ten minutes, please."

"Yes Master." Rin trudged to the living room and stared at the gargantuan pile of messy dishes. She groaned and grabbed the dishwasher soap and a sponge.

Ten minutes later, Rin was done. She collapsed in the seat, panting. That was record time. Suddenly, the button glowed again.

_Dining room._

Rin peeked at the map and ran two doorways down to the dining room. He sat on the couch and looked at her.

"I'll need tea, please. Ginger-honey is nice, but any will do."

Rin nodded and ran back to the kitchen. She prepared the tea and tasted a little bit. Hurriedly, she carried the platter to her 'Master.'

"Here, Master."

"Thank you. Are the dishes clean?"

"Yes, Master."

"I want you to clean the kitchen, please. All the utensils go in a drawer. Pots and pans in another. Thirty minutes at the most."

"Yes, Master." Rin raced back to the kitchen. Hurriedly, she threw the pots and pans into a large cabinet and the utensils in one more. Silverware went into another. When she was done, Rin sat, exhausted. It had been fifty minutes, and Rin was dead tired already. It was good she had experience with this. The button glowed yet again and Rin groaned. This _was _becoming a test of endurance.

_Bathroom._

Rin tore to the bathroom, which happened to be all the way upstairs.

"Y-Yes M-Master," she almost fainted.

"It appears that the bathroom is a mess. Please organize the cabinets, including the medicine one." He ordered.

"Uh-huh." He raised one eyebrow. "Master."

Slipping on gloves, she began to work on the cabinets.

~GAKUPO~

He was overworking the boy, and he knew it. The poor kid was dying by the time Gakupo got his dinner. Sternly, Gakupo commended him for taking so long.

"I'm so sorry, M-Master."

"You are dismissed. Stay in your room, remember. Don't come out, and you're allowed nowhere near the basement."

"Yes Master," the poor child almost collapsed on the floor.

"Go."

He traipsed up the stairs, head high, and slammed his door shut.

Gakupo finished the delicious food and wiped his mouth. He checked the kid's room, then slowly descended the stairs to the basement.

Luka greeted him, her purple tinged eyes wide. She grinned as he kissed her, distracted. The rest of the girls in his harem were asleep, for now.

"Oh, Gakupo. Are you still thinking about that girl?" Luka pouted.

Gakupo was lost in thought.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I didn't see her today." _Hmmm. _"Her or her brother."

"Perhaps they're gone."

_The one girl I never got._

"She hates me."

Luka gasped, eyes horrified. "How?"

Gakupo smiled humorlessly.

"Because I have Gumi," he gestured to the pretty green-haired girl on the bed.

"But she belongs to you, now."

"And soon, so will the Kagamine girl." Gakupo promised.


	2. Chapter 2

PURE MADNESS

Chapter 2

Rin fell out of her bed as an awful screeching filled her dreams. She cracked her eyes barely open, then closed them again. She was a deep sleeper. Unfortunately, the screeching filled the air again.

"What the-"

She looked at her bracelet, which was yelling, "_Kitchen!"_

It was 5:00.

5:00.

And he wanted...food?

Rin grumbled to herself angrily as she quickly pinned up her hair, sticking the clips in it as she raced downstairs.

She almost fell down the marble planks from sleepiness, then regained herself, trotting into the kitchen.

"Yes...*yawn* Master?" Rin yawned, steadying herself against the wall. She was nodding off against it when his cool voice clipped through the air.

"Ah, Rinto. I was assuming you'd be _wide awake and ready _to show excellent service."

"Huh-? Oh...Yeah." Rin rubbed her eyes and saluted limply.

He looked almost amused, but then stern lines creased his face. He gently brushed aside silken violet locks as he surveyed her through oceanic orbs. Rin squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Rinto... You look strikingly familiar."

"Huh? Really? Er...Why is that, Master?" Rin mumbled, trying to shake herself awake.

"I don't know. Now go prepare some hot tea and eggs. Omelets, please."

"Yes, Master."

Rin was so achingly tired that her muscles complained, almost reducing her to a noodle-like mess. She trudged to the stove, turned it on, and put a pot of water on the stove. Unfortunately, while she filled water in the pot, she couldn't help but begin to daydream, and that led to blissful...sleep...

GAKUPO~

He had to chuckle as he saw the boy resting his head against the cabinet, snoozing away. He tapped his finger against his chin as he saw the pot of still cool water on the stove. Nimbly, he grabbed the pot and overturned it on Rinto's head.

And he didn't stir.

_What?_

Gakupo's mouth opened in shock as he watched the boy barely crack his blue eyes open, then close them again, water dripping from his hair and down his face.

Gakupo shook his head in bemusement. Leaning down, he shook Rinto's shoulder.

Still no reaction.

Gakupo had no choice but to actually hit the boy with the pot. He sat up, alarmed.

"OW!" The boy examined his clothes and shook his head. "Wh-Why am I all wet?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Surely you don't expect me to make myself tea?" His distracted eyes wandered downwards to Rinto's clothes, which were hugging his frame. Truth be known, he really could have passed as a girl. The athletic, lithe, build signified a fast runner and an escapee. Actually...The wide, silver flecked eyes matched the one's of the girl's...

Who stormed by his house every day...

Glaring ahead.

Pouty lips, long, delicate blond lashes...

Absolutely preposterous.

Gakupo himself had asked an elderly woman, Teto's aunt, where Rin was. And the elder woman replied that Rin had gone to the city with a friend, Teto. And Teto was gone, too.

Slowly, Gakupo turned to watch the boy rub his neck. He slowly stood and looked around, confused. Then, he turned to the stove and replaced the water.

"Sorry, Master," he mumbled apologetically. Gakupo shook his head again. That girl would never submit to him, let alone come into his house and work for him.

Like he said, preposterous.

He walked outside, fighting with his thoughts.

RINTO/RIN~

Rin slowly flipped the omelet, decorated the edges with vegetables, and poured the hot tea into a cup. She dipped a spoon in and tasted it. It was way too bitter, so she decided to put some sugar in. She dumped two spoonfuls in and tasted it.

Salt. She'd put salt instead of sugar. Stupid!

As she was redoing it, Gakupo came in.

"Where's my tea- Oh, there it is." He came over and picked up the teacup.

"Master- Ah, um, Master. That one has-" Rin stammered. Gakupo swallowed half the cup. Rin watched in fascinated horror as his face deformed. He swallowed with difficulty and grabbed her collar. Rin squeaked as he glared down at her.

"Were you trying to kill me through awful tasting tea?"

"N-No, I p-put s-salt instead of s-sugar, Master, really," Rin said, the dark look in his eyes scaring her senseless.

He let go of her disgustedly.

"Another antic like that, you're out of here."

"Yes M-Master," Rin bowed her head, but a secret little smile played with her lips. Perhaps it was a cruel unintended trick, but he was a no-good friend-stealer!

Rin lifted her head to see him stride outside. She heard the faint pounding of a brass knocker and the doorbell ring, and poked her head outside to see who it was.

A beautiful golden haired girl waltzed in. She had deep azure eyes and a warm smile. Her hair seemed a little bit...Ah, shifty, but Gakupo looked entranced. He led her to the living room and bowed.

"Hello, Ms. Rion."

The girl giggled and spoke with a smooth, rehearsed, voice.

"Hello, Duke. How do you do?"

"Fine, and may I say how beautiful you look tonight?" He loaded on the charm, and his smoky purple eyes peeked at her from under his lashes. Rin had to admit that he looked very handsome, and she went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes remaining from the tea fiasco.

"Rinto! Bring some tea for Ms. Rion! And make sure to put two teaspoons of _sugar." _He emphasized on sugar, and Rin scowled and made a face at the door.

"Yes, Master," She called back, and hurriedly finishing the tea on the stove, she fluidly crossed the floor to the lady.

"Here you are, Miss."

"Why, aren't you the cutest thing?" She teased, pinching Rin's cheeks. Rin, close up now, could see defined cheekbones, something she only noticed on males. She cleared her throat, smiled in a pained way, and bowed before leaving the room.

Something was up, and she intended to figure out what it was.

GAKUPO~

Gakupo watched as Rinto hurried to the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet. He cast an uncomfortable look at the woman across from him and disappeared.

Interesting.

Gakupo returned his attention to the Ms. Rion and smirked at her.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

"Well," She purred. "Depends on what we'd do, hm?"

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Oh!" She answered, her voice dropping a notch.

"Hello? Yes. No. Oh, no. I'll be right there. Immediately." She stood up, a frown on her face. "It seems that I won't be able to make an appearance tonight. I'm very sorry."

"That's fine." Gakupo dismissed her apology. "Maybe some other time."

She touched his cheek, smiling. "I'd look forward to that."

Funny, by now most girls wouldn't have been able to fight the urge. Maybe it was a serious emergency.

She hurried outside and shut the door behind her. Gakupo waited a minute, then crossed the floor to the kitchen.

"Rinto," he barked. The boy hopped a foot, almost spilling scalding water on himself.

"Y-Y-Yes...Master?" His nervous cerulean eyes widened.

"Why did you run away like something was biting at your heels? That's terrible manners." He reprimanded. "As punishment, you will spend a good portion of the night sweeping the rooms of the third floor and polishing all of my antiques." He pointed upstairs to a room on the right. "They're in that room."

Rinto sighed. "Yes Master."

Giving the boy something to do would enable Gakupo to have some fun in the basement.

"Anyways, today we're going out to buy some food. I am clear out of a good amount of vegetables."

"Will I be paying or will you?"

"Who has the money?" he replied. "I would like to be back promptly at four, so hurry and get your clothes together."

"Um, Master, about that..." The boy sheepishly tugged at his shirt. "I only have one set."

"Very well, we'll buy some clothes too. We can't have you looking like a beggar."

Rinto looked down at his white cotton shirt and pulled it outwards. "Okay." He paused. "Master."

Gakupo silently observed him. For a boy, he was cute. He pouted as he glared up at the antique room. Again, Gakupo was hit with nostalgia. The same amount that the beautiful silver-flecked eyes widened. The same glare. The same uplift of the small nose.

"Do you know a girl with the last name of Kagamine?" The words were out before he could stop them.

The boy choked. His wild eyes stared up at Gakupo, then composed themselves.

"Yes! She's my cousin!" He blurted out.

Gakupo raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" He asked, making his voice velvety with persuasion.

"Um, she likes orange. And uh, oranges. And she went to the city recently," The boy prattled, listing off facts that Gakupo already knew. He'd seen the orange stickers on her binder. Smelled the citrus perfume blowing in wisps towards his nose. Watched her buy a ripe, juicy, orange every day after school when he followed her to the market.

He drummed his fingers impatiently. "Uh-huh. Anything else?"

"Well, uh," The boy let an interesting smile cross his face. "She likes this dude, Rei."

Gakupo squeezed the thin-stemmed glass until it broke into two. As the shards glittered on the ground, Gakupo spoke.

"What."

"Yeah, he's got, like, black hair, and amber eyes and stuff. She's crazy for him."

"And you know this how," Gakupo continued, voice low. No way was he losing Rin to a greasy competitor like the one Rinto was talking about. He knew Rei, oh, he knew him. He was his archenemy.

"Oh, he talks to her at school, you know. And flirts with her. And she stares at him in class. I live only a few houses down from her, and he visits a lot." The boy waved his hand carelessly. "Anyways, why do you wanna know?"

"You're positive about this," Gakupo glared at the boy. "Because if you're not..."

"Forgive me, Master." The boy did a tiny bow of his head. "I'm only relating what I see."

"You're dismissed," Gakupo said quietly. "Go clean the third floor."

As the boy tromped slowly upstairs, Gakupo thoughtfully bent to pick up a shard of glass.

"Perhaps," he murmured. "It's time to visit Rei."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the **_**very **_**late update~ **

Rin looked around the unfamiliar market, the different smells caressing her nose. She sighed, clasping her arms behind her head.

There was a market near her home, but Gakupo insisted that they come all the way here.

Rin knew this place, though:

This was where Rei and Rui lived. It had been quite a while since she saw the two of them.

"Ah, Duke!" Many people greeted him...He was quite the impressive figure, with many people flocking around him.

_Girls, especially._

Rin was examining the fruits when she heard Gakupo talking.

"Ah, yes. I got a new servant today, and he is ever the hard worker."

Rin felt herself feeling a bit prideful that he called her a hard worker, and kept listening. A male voice replied, dark and low. Rin felt a shiver of excitement and surprise run through her.

_Rei._

"Do you mind if I see him?" Rei's catlike amber eyes shined with interest, and a small smirk graced his lips. He leaned forward, looking almost greedy, and brushed black hair from his eyes.

_I remember being best friends with him._

"Rei." Was it her, or did Gakupo's voice get colder and more drawn back? "I would rather you not. He doesn't take well to strangers.

Rin scowled, but kept tossing the apple between her hands, her back to them. They were a few feet away, but neither had seen her standing there yet.

"What is his name?"

"It is Rinto."

"Duke, if I may... Do you even know where he is right now?"

Gakupo didn't answer, and Rei smirked wider. Finally, he opened his mouth, and Rin decided to step in and save him.

"Master, I got the five apples that you requested." She was careful not to look at Rei. If he saw her, then it would all be over for her.

The most miniscule little ripple of relief rushed through his eyes, and then he took the bag. "Ah, Rinto. Thank you. Now run along and get the bananas."

"Yes, Master," she murmured, tipping her head and running back to the fruits stand.

"Gakupo," Rei said, sneering. "I daresay you were hesitant. I thought you watched over your servants carefully. I watch them like a hawk. They're like sheep, wandering away."

He leaned forward, his hat falling slightly forward.

"And if you're not careful, a wolf might get them."

They stared at each other, and then Rei nodded.

"It was nice seeing you, Duke."

"Likewise," the word was nothing if not venomous.

As Rei departed, Rin bounced back up to Gakupo, giving no indication that she had heard anything pass between them. "I got the bananas, too. Where next, Master?"

"The tailor."

Rin stifled a groan and muttered another 'Yes Master," before trailing after him.

_PURE MADNESS~  
><em>

'Ms Rion's' POV

"Any sign of her, Kaito?"

Kaito Shion tugged at a golden curl that fell wayward. "Not one. My Luka is as lost as ever."

Meito shrugged sympathetically. "Sorry. But you got close to him, no?"

Kaito removed the wig and gave Meito a look. "He has my fiancee."

"I really think you're making false accusations."

"Look, Meito. A lot of girls have been vanishing lately. Girls Luka's age. I swear he has something to do with it-"

"He seems to be a real womanizer," shrugged Meito. "Women go to him naturally. He doesn't even try."

"If he's hurting Luka..."

"Look somewhere else, that's my suggestion."

"No! He was using some sort of charm, I know it..."

"Did anything weird happen there?"

"No, but I think the servant boy is onto me. You should have seen the look he gave me," Kaito chuckled, recalling it.

_Cute kid._

Meito grinned, then turned solemn. "But did he figure out?"

"No." Kaito said resolutely. "I'm fairly certain he didn't."

_I hope._

_PURE MADNESS~_

Rin waltzed into the family room with Gakupo's rose tea. He'd decided to ditch the wristband, and let Rin memorize what her schedule was, when he needed things, and what he needed.

"Rinto," Gakupo cleared his throat. Rin stopped in her tracks and bowed her head.

"Yes, Master?"

"Thank you, for back there." He said neutrally.

Rin looked up with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master. Now, please. Enjoy the tea."

She didn't have to look up to see his returning smile.

A small one, but still a smile.

"Also," Gakupo motioned that she should sit opposite to him. Rin did as told, setting the tea down gently. "Rinto...Do you have anything you wish to tell me about Ms. Rion?"

Immediately, white rushed to Rin's face. The horrid woman had come for yet another visit yesterday, and Rin _knew _that Ms. Rion was actually a _Mr. _Rion. She knew it.

"Ah," Gakupo said. "You're pale. Why is that?"

"Just a little embarrassed, Master. After all, I was mortified after the first time...When I took off like that."

"Indeed. So you have nothing to say about her otherwise?"

"U-Um...J-Just...Watch out, Master...B-Because I think she has a secret..."

"Everyone has a secret, _Rinto." _He said, observing her in a peculiar way. Rin blushed, shooting to her feet and brushing off invisible dust.

"Ah! I forgot to make scones! Please excuse my careless mistake, Master." Rin backed out, and raced into the kitchen, Gakupo looking, confused, after her.

REI POV

Rei smirked as he removed his hat and handed it to a maid.

"Very strange, that Rinto...He looks very much...Like..."

Rei walked to the living room, where his twin sister, Rui, lay across the couch.

"Ah, Rei-kins~" She seemed bored.

"Please don't call me that, Rui." Rei said tediously. "You know how I feel about that ridiculous nickname."

"Yes...Rei...Why do you have that expression?"

"What?"

"You look...Happy...Like you saw someone."

Rei walked straight to the fireplace and took a photo off of the ledge.

"Rui..."

Rui walked over and took the picture, clutching it protectively.

"What?"

Four kids grinned toothily at them from the picture: Two black-haired, two blonde...

"Rin and Len... So what?"

Rei's heart pounded as he looked between the picture of the blonde girl and the image in his brain of the blonde talking to Gakupo.

_Rinto?_

Rui frowned and waved her hand in front of Rei's face. "REI."

_Rinto...Must be...Rin?_

_But why?_

_Why is she disguised..._

_What is going on?_

"Get your stuff together," Rei barked at her. "We're going to go see Len."

**HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATENESS AND SHORTNESS OF THIS! **

**/shot.**

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO GUYS. IT'S LIKE, GAKUPO'S BIRTHDAY. SO HERE'S HIS PRESENT.**

**LOTS OF ACTION- AND A MURDER ATTEMPT, YEAH!**

**Let's begin~**

"_This _is a surprise." Len Kagamine stared peculiarly at the two twins, both of whom he hadn't seen in quite a bit. After Rin and Rei had had a horrible fight, the twins had drifted apart from them.

"We decided to come visit. Repair old bonds, you know?" Rei sighed. "I quite miss the good times we had. Where's Rin?"

"She probably doesn't want to see you, Rei. Especially after the things you said to her." Len said stonily. Even _he _remembered what sort of damage Rei had inflicted onto Rin. Rin hadn't eaten, slept, or spoke for four days. He told Rei this.

"Oh my gosh, Len. You should have seen Rei. Rei-kins stayed in his room for a week. He was so annoying!" Rui fanned herself with her hat. Rei apologetically looked at the floor. Even his heart, cold and drawn off as it was currently, beat a bit faster. He had missed her more than he could say.

"In any case, she's not here right now." Len said casually.

"What?" Rei's interest sparked and immediately, he looked up at Len. "Where is she?"

"In the city with Teto." Len said. "She'll be there for a bit. You should come back when she does."

_So he doesn't know. I shouldn't tell him my theory._

"Ah, okay, Len. Thank you for the _warm _reception." Rei said pointedly, getting up. Len sighed, closing the door after the two.

He massaged the sides of his head and sat against the wall.

"_You are a childish brat! You'll **never **grow up, Rin! You get stared at constantly and you have no idea how cheap you act to all of them!"_

"_Oh, is that all you think of me? **Cheap?"**_

"_Maybe it's not about what I think! Maybe it's for your own safety!"_

"_You know what, Rei? Maybe it IS about what you think! I'm not cheap and I do not act like a childish brat!"_

"_You think you're so tough, Rin, but you're still just a **girl."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Forget it, Rin! You're such an idiot sometimes, you know? You might as well just sell yourself off to some guy on the street!"_

"_It's **over, **Rei! I NEVER want to see your face, **EVER!"**_

Len winced as he remembered the sentence that shattered the closest of bonds. He and Rui had stood aside, unable to break apart Rin and Rei. After, Rin had gone upstairs, only to resurface in four days, as pale as a corpse, and Len had been deathly worried.

He just sometimes wished that they could have stopped it before it even started.

~PURE MADNESS~

"Master," Rin sang as she came into the room. "I was wondering-" She stopped to see that 'Ms.' Rion in the room again, and couldn't help but blush.

"Rinto. I was just going to call you. Why don't you sit down and join our conversation."

Gakupo, to no avail, had tried to get Rin to spill what she knew about Rion, but Rin's lips were sealed. For some reason, she had the nagging suspicion that this man was here for the same reason as her- To save one of his friends.

Or possibly a girlfriend?

Rion looked at Rin inquisitively, and Rin profusely made excuses.

"Oh, Master, I couldn't. I'm just the servant, Master. Please-"

"Sit down," he said with a good amount of force in his voice. Rin sat, her eyes cast to the couch.

"So Rinto, is it?" Rion stared at her, and Rin fidgeted, her hands clasped together. He gave her an odder look and shook her hand.

"Y...Yes." _How? How can Gakupo not find out? _She blushed, their hands clasped for more than a few seconds.

"Hm, fascinating." He sounded bored, but his eyes flicked up and down the house- He was searching for where the person may be, probably. Suddenly, his eyes pierced Gakupo's and the he adjusted his wig. There was a scowl on his face.

"I'm tired of this," he muttered.

"What?" Rin and Gakupo said simultaneously. Just then, Rin caught it- The shine of light on a blade emerging from the blue skirt.

_What is he going to-? No! He can't! I have to stop him-! _Rin didn't like Gakupo, but she couldn't let him die! That was too cruel! Gakupo still hadn't noticed, as his eyes were fixed on Rion's face. Panicking, Rin opened her mouth to warn Gakupo, but Rion had already swung the blade-

Rin thought of only one thing to do, and she threw out her hand, her fingers wrapping tightly around the blade. She clenched her other hand around her wrist for momentum and crimson splashed past her hand, staining the blade. Rin let out a yelp of pain. Her teeth smashed together, and she paled for a second before snatching the knife out of Rion's surprised grip.

Rion stood, cursing. Gakupo was frozen.

"What in..._hell...?" _Rion stumbled back, before pushing open the door and making an escape before Gakupo regained himself. Gakupo stood, staring at Rin. She wished he would _close his mouth and help her. _He glanced towards the door and Rin knew what he was thinking: Catch the murderer or help her? His face was still almost paper white, and then he raced outside. He was probably going after the murderer- Only the shed was out there, though.

Rin's heart fell and she let the blade fall to the ground, gripping her hand in her wrist as she let out a whimper. Just then,

Gakupo slipped back inside, holding a roll of bandages. Rin's eyes were blurred with tears, and she stared at him.

"Why are your bandages outside in the shed?" was the only thing she could rasp.

"I never expected this, that's why." he said darkly as he grabbed her hand. There was a huge cut along the length of her palm, slicing through her pinky. Gakupo went to the kitchen and wet the cloth. He came back and sponged the blood off of her hand.

Rin tried to stay quiet, but it stung too much and she let out a pained cry. Gakupo winced. He tightly wrapped the bandage around her palm, knotting it next to her wrist.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly, an almost pained expression on his face.

"B-Because I c-couldn't let you die...It was unfair, you didn't even see the knife," she said softly. "Would you rather I let you get stabbed?"

"Yes." he said bluntly.

They stared at each other and Rin stood up weakly, staggering forward. Gakupo's hand shot out as if to steady her, but instead hovered near her unsteadily.

_Oh my god, I know why- He still thinks I'm a boy._

For the first time as Rin grabbed her head, she was upset that he thought she was a boy.

"Rinto...How about you just take rest or something?" Gakupo straightened, taking a calm and calculative posture again. "I won't press it against you."

Rin snapped her teeth onto her lip to keep in a hiss of pain and nodded.

"And thank you," he said quietly. "For saving my life, Rin...to."

"No problem, Master." Rin walked upstairs and flopped onto her bed, gently caressing the bandages around her hand.

What was it about Gakupo that made her heart flutter like this?

~PURE MADNESS~

Kaito crushed the wing in his hand and paced agitatedly, Meito watching him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"That servant of his grabbed the blade and stopped my attempt to stab the Duke." Kaito hissed at him, his fingers twitching. He raced a hand through his blue hair and growled. "And Luka is still in there! Will I never get her back?"

"There's a lot of rumors about Gakupo's new servant. I heard Rei, you know, the richest boy around these parts, and he was talking about him too. What's so queer about her? I mean, him?"

_Her. I mean, him._

Kaito now had no doubts- The servant knew he was a man, not a woman. Just by the linking of their hands, he was able to tell. But...

But what if _he _was a _she?_

"Kaito?" Meito waved his hand in his friend's face, bringing him back to the current issue. Kaito dismissed the silly thought- In fact, a few boys looked girly. But _how _was he going to get his precious Luka back?

No doubt Gakupo would never let him back into his house again, and Kaito was probably not safe going out in front of him. He sighed, sitting down to think. Maybe he should go see Rei.

~PURE MADNESS~

"_Teto?" _Len said, shocked.

He had come outside to go buy some bananas, to see Teto standing there, her ruby eyes on the sidewalk. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh," she replied. "I _live _here."

"No, I mean, didn't you go to the city with Rin?"

"Rin? No. I haven't even left town." Teto gave him a suspicious look and walked away, her drills bouncing with her every step.

Len's hands fell to his sides.

_Then where is she?_

He remembered the way Rei had interestedly looked up at him when asking where Rin was. Maybe he knew something?

A sense of hopelessness rose up in Len. It wasn't like Rin to keep secrets and tell lies, and especially not ones this big. What was she doing?

And _where was she?_

~PURE MADNESS~

Gakupo felt guilt.

It had been an eternity since he last felt guilt, but he felt it now as he remembered Rinto grabbing the knife and pulling it out of Rion's grip, his face deathly pale.

There was something going on, something big. Something that he needed to know about.

He paced the floors, realization seeping into his head.

_Rinto knew that Rion was a girl. He was trying to tell me, but he didn't know how to. Why? Maybe there was a conspiracy going between them, against me? But then why did Rinto catch the knife before I got stabbed?  
><em>

He was completely lost.

Deciding to take a stroll, he walked outside. Rinto's curtains were drawn, and the lights were off. Gakupo, sighing, headed to the market.

Already, he could feel his presence drawing in young girls, ladies who were charmed by him, and he felt a familiar smirk crawl across his face.

It was _redundant, _that was the word.

A girl, her eyes dazed, came up to him, winding her arm around his. Gakupo's eyes carelessly flicked to the boy she had been with, but he was busy talking.

Gakupo gently tugged the girl's arm, and leading her away from the market subtly, he took her back to the mansion.

As he opened the door, Rinto came down the stairs. He must have not slept, but he looked more refreshed.

"Master, I-!" he began enthusiastically, but just then, he saw the girl. Confusion made his eyes widen, but then his mouth straightened into a line, and his eyes flashed with- disapproval?

"What is it?" Gakupo asked, a little bit irritated. Who was he to have disapproval in his eyes if Gakupo brought home a girl?

"Nothing Master," he replied in a sort of angry voice. His fists clenched and he turned to the staircase. The girl's eyes hadn't left Gakupo's, and she nudged him, as if to ask what had happened.

But for some reason, Gakupo felt a hint of sudden self-loathing.

Nevertheless, he took the girl to the basement and, as the whispers rose, and the seduction worked its magic on the girl, Gakupo lost himself in the madness.

Unfortunately for him, he kept seeing Rinto's eyes, crushed with anger and slight hatred as he stared at Gakupo and the girl.

**That's not that much of a great birthday present, but whatever! XDDD  
>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT! This will be the last update for a while, guys. I have school soon, and a whole load of Honors subjects and crap like that. I'll try to update, but I don't know when the next one will be.  
><strong>**Therefore, I'm telling you now, I love you all. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means _so much. _  
>I hope to see you guys soon!<strong>

"Who are you?" Rei asked bluntly as he opened the door. He was still tired about the ordeal with Len, and still wondering what he should do about it.

A blue-haired man stood on the porch, his posture tall and striking. He was a few inches taller than Rei, and Rei raised an eyebrow, amber eyes inquisitive.

"Hello," the man said politely. "My name is Kaito Shion, and I have come with a matter about Duke Gakupo."

"Hm," Rei made a half committing noise and opened the door a little further, letting him in. "Um, Haku. Take his coat and hat. Come in, please."

Kaito smiled and walked in, cautious on the sparkling marble floors. He took a seat on a velvet couch, his slim fingers drumming against the material.

"So," Rei seated himself. "I think I do know you. Your father and my father have worked together, I believe?" Upon Kaito's nod, Rei took a bite of one of the biscuits that Haku had placed on the table and gestured towards him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"As you may very well know, Gakupo has got himself a new servant. A boy, as he says." Rei's eyes glinted with interest before dulling to their original shade. He nodded, taking another bite. "Yesterday, I went to see the Duke. I have reason to believe he has a... Friend of mine. Actually, my lover, Luka. I... Attempted to..." He broke off, unsure of how to word it. "..._Harm _the Duke, when his servant stepped in. Now, I heard that you know something about the servant?"

"Tell me your assumptions, first."

"I feel as though the servant boy- or should I say _girl-_is hiding something," Kaito said, eyes flitting across Rei's face to see his reaction. He was pleased to see a wide smile crossing across the boy's face.

"Ah, but that's _exactly _what I thought. I'm glad to see that we're on the same page, Shion."

"But," Kaito pondered for a moment. "If we can expose that servant's secret, then I could get to Gakupo without her protecting him, and... I don't know what will be in it for you?"

Rei shook his head. "Never mind that. I suggest that next time he goes to the market, we...Hm...Take her away from there? After all, she _always _accompanies him."

"I like that idea," Kaito said. "But I have no desire to harm her."

"Of course not," Rei assured, grinning. "But a little _exposure _won't do any bad, yes?"

"Yes," Kaito agreed. "In any case, I feel uncomfortable with the idea that you won't be receiving anything from this..."

Rei smirked, taking a sip of tea. He crossed one leg over the other. "Oh, don't worry. I have_plans _for the servant girl."

~PURE MADNESS~

Rin looked unhappily in the mirror. She'd let down the clips, but her hair was growing maniacally fast. Already it was falling just above her chin, in soft golden layers. But she really did like it, although she looked more and more like a girl the more it grew.

"Rinto! Are you ready?" Rin snapped a curse and shoved her hair up into clips again.

"Coming!" she yelled back, just remembering to change the pitch of her voice. She pulled on the trousers and the cream-colored cotton shirt and hurried downstairs.

She was still disgusted that he'd brought a girl with him, and still frustrated that she hadn't been able to see Gumi. Nothing she'd meant to do was going the way she wanted, and Rin was unhappy.

Pulling on her brown shoes, Rin joined Gakupo at the front door. "Ready."

He gave her a check and nodded. "Today I want you to go buy pasta, okay? It's what we'll be having for dinner tonight."

"Yes, Master." Rin said, following after him as they walked outside. On the way to the market, Rin noticed that Gakupo was silent and stonier than usual. Normally, he'd ask her how she'd slept, or what she wanted for lunch or dinner. But today he was staring at the path, frowning almost, and looking as mysterious as he'd been when she first say him.

"Go on." he said shortly. "And take the list. Come to me when you're done."

"Okay," Rin tipped her head and headed towards the pastas. She had just finished paying for peculiar shaped ones when a man came out of his stall. He had a gray mop of hair and dark eyes.

"Oi, lad! Will you help me?" Rin turned to see that he was talking to her. She looked at Gakupo, who was talking to a man, and nodded.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Come into my tent for a moment. I need to move this box, but it's _just _too heavy."

Rin nodded and came into the tent. As soon as she did, the zipper closed up the doorway, and the door to the actual stall closed. Rin stared at the man, who straightened up and grinned.

"You are quite a gullible young one, aren't you?"

A crisp stack of bills were dropped into the man's open hand and two people came into the dim light of the tent.

"Rei," Rin spat bitterly. "And you. I thought you'd never show your face again after what you did," she hissed at the Rion person.

"But, see." Rei said in mock worry. "We _had _to check on Gakupo's little servant. Make sure he isn't...Hurting you, yeah?"

Rin realized with a start that she really shouldn't have said Rei's name out loud. She tripped back towards the door, shifting. Rei, with startling agility, reached towards her and entangled his hand in her hair.

Rin was dragged towards the two boys, and quickly, Rei tugged the clips away and dropped them on the ground. Rin's hair fell to her chin and she glared indignantly at them.

"It's good to see you again," Rei took her chin between his fingers and turned her head to him.

"_Rin."_

~PURE MADNESS~

"Are you sure he came with you?"

"_Yes." _Gakupo snarled, clenching his fists. It had been at least an hour and a half since Gakupo had seen Rinto, and he was now starting to worry, especially with the looming threats of his assaulter and Rei. "He accompanied me and he's missing. I'm not _blind."_

"I...Uh...Didn't say you were," stammered the portly man that Gakupo had approached. He was the one that ran the pasta stand, and that was where Rinto had come. "Can, you, uh," the man dabbed his sweaty face with a cloth and shifted, "Describe him?"

"He's up to my shoulder. Blond, blue-eyed."

"Ah! I remember!" The man gave a small gasp of recognition and nodded profusely. "Uh, the man in the tent next door called him over for help. Yes, yes."

Gakupo opened the flap and rapped on the stall door. A man with gray hair popped up, holding some bills.

"Where is my servant," Gakupo growled at him, eyes flashing so intimidatingly that the man squeaked and dropped the money.

"Wh...What s-servant?"

"Rinto. My servant? Blond-haired, blue-eyed."

"Ehm...With... A...A... Black haired fellow," the man stammered, clasping his hands together. "And a b-b-blue haired one."

Gakupo cursed under his breath and slammed his fist against the stall door. Glaring at the man, he spat,

"Where did they go."

"I don't know, Duke, really...!" The man shooed Gakupo away. "Please leave me be!" He zipped up the tent flap and Gakupo's fists curled onto themselves.

_Where could he be?_

~PURE MADNESS~

"It's not what you guys think," Rin said, staring into a cup. "I don't want to be his personal maid. It's not for some fantasy." They were at a tea shop, and Rin was seated cross-legged on a chair across from Rei and Kaito.

"Yes. Surely." Rei remarked cynically, tapping an impatient finger against his cup as Rin took a sip of tea and glared at him.

"I'm posing as a boy named Rinto, and I'm there find my best friend, Gumi."

Kaito hacked up his tea and coughed into his arm. "You're there to save someone, too?-!"

"Yes, hypocrite." snapped Rin. "Unlike other girls, I'm unaffected by his _'charm', _so I'm trying to find a way to get into his basement when he's not at home. But he's _always _home, so I've been unsuccessful. I know that she's in the basement, though. All the girls are."

"I _knew _he had Luka." Kaito hissed.

Rin scoffed, crossing her arms. "Why did you have to try and murder him, by the way?"

"Because I had to save Luka from him!" cried Kaito.

"There's other ways, you know." Rin glared at him and kicked the underside of the table. "And Len thinks I'm in the city with Teto."

"But," Rei said exasperatedly. "I don't understand why you didn't just stab him and run away?"

Kaito coughed.

"Are you stupid?" Rin snapped at Rei. "I'm not a criminal. I'm just saving my best friend. I will _not _shed blood on this account."

Rei was about to speak, but Rin convened. "I don't want to hear anything more from you. And _just _so you know, I still remember what you said to me two years ago." Icily, she stood up, throwing her cup away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plan to carry out."

Rei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, staring right at her eyes.

"What is _wrong _with you?-!" she pulled away and he stood, his mouth brushing against her ear.

"You don't have to do this, you know. You could just do away with him." He subtly slipped a tiny bottle into Rin's trouser pocket, pulling away from her. "It's up to you, Rin."

Rin stared at him and stepped back. "No. _Never. _I'm _not _a killer."

He tapped a slim finger against her porcelain skin. "I never said you were. It's all your choice though. Don't think of it as a murder, but more of an escape, yeah?"

Rin's lip curled and she did her hair up with the clips again. She snarled at Rei, causing him to back up.

"I will not use it."

With that, she turned, the slightest bit of hesitation in her step. Handing money to the waiter, she left without a backward glance at Kaito and Rei.

"Now what!" Kaito complained, dropping his head onto the table.

Rei noted the wavering hesitation in her step, and also noticed that she hadn't discarded the bottle on the side of the road.

"Now," he mused, taking a sip of tea. "We wait."

Yes, he'd had different plans. He'd wanted to expose the fact that she was a girl. But he realized that she could, perhaps, be a pawn in not only drawing herself back to Rei...

...But also leading to the demise of Gakupo.

~PURE MADNESS~

Gakupo stared.

Stared some more.

Harder.

There he was, completely unharmed, walking calmly towards him as though he'd never left, as though Rei and a mystery person had never charted him off.

First, relief.

And then anger.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, wiping any hint of emotion clear off of his face.

Rinto sheepishly hung his head, awaiting his words.

"Let us go back to the mansion," was all he could speak, for fear that if he tried anything else, he would yell.

Once they were at the mansion, he had calmed down enough to speak in a reasonable voice.

"What did Rei want," he growled in a low voice. Rinto flinched like he'd been struck and spoke.

"U...Um...You knew that, Master?"

"Of course. What fool do you take me for?" Gakupo demanded, his hands clasped behind his back. "Now tell me, Rinto. What did they want?"

Gakupo knew he was going to lie even before he did. "Nothing."

"Oh, yes." Gakupo had to say sarcastically. "They took you to god knows where for two and a half hours for nothing. I am not in a patient mood, Rinto. I have been searching for you for a long time, and whatever temperament I had is all gone. Now tell me, _what did they want?"_

When he didn't answer, Gakupo sighed. "At least tell me who the other person was."

Rinto looked up. "He was the one that tried to murder you, master."

"Is that so." Gakupo, lost in thought, looked at the sofa. "Did they have any...Bad intentions?"  
>Red rose to Rinto's pale face and he fidgeted, squirming under Gakupo's gaze.<p>

God, he was practically like a girl... Like some kind of doll, with girly features, and a high voice, and all his actions screamed 'GIRL!' But now was not the time to question Rinto's gender, or his sanity.

"I...S...Suppose you could call it bad intentions, Master." he mumbled under his breath.

Gakupo tiredly ran a hand along his violet hair and lapsed into thought. "Were they against me?"

"Um...I think you can figure out the answer to that one on your own, Master."

"I can." Gakupo said. "Now resume your duties, and...I see you still have the items you bought, so... Go make dinner."

Rinto seemed thrilled to escape the interrogation, and practically ran towards the kitchen.

Gakupo sighed, drumming his fingers on the table.

_Now, about Rinto himself..._

~PURE MADNESS~

Rin sighed, swirling the clumps around to separate the pasta. That was close. Too close. Rin reached into her pocket and lifted up the bottle, peering at it. It was clearly poison, that much she knew. She looked at the pasta and found herself wondering how much poison was needed to...

_No._

Rin threw the bottle into a cabinet and slammed the door shut, frightened to death of her own thoughts. She was not a murderer. She was _not. _  
>She would never resort to using that vile bottle, or even the idea.<p>

Getting the sauce, Rin began to mix it into the pasta.

"Rinto! Is it done yet?" she heard his exasperated voice and scowled.

"Almost, Master."

Sudden anger surged through her heart. How was she ever going to get to the basement if Gakupo wasn't out of the picture? How?

Hopelessness took over her and she frowned, dropping her head into her hands.

Oh, what was she going to do?

Her eyes strayed to the cabinet, and she opened it.  
>...Could she?<p>

No...

But she could, it would be so easy. After all, he trusted her wholeheartedly, especially after she saved his life...

All she had to do was let her hand _slip _just a little bit, and...

"Rinto?"

Rin jumped and closed the door, shaking her head. No, she wouldn't. She was a good person, and good people never let themselves get influenced by bad people.

..._Right?_

She cleared her throat and brought out two bowls, ladling the pasta into each. She headed into the dining room and set the bowl down.

"Finally," he sighed, ravenously digging into the food with as much dignity that he could sustain.

But even as Rin began to eat the pasta herself, she found that her mind could just not leave the poison...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lovelies:D  
><strong>

**Here's the chapter- I finally updated:D  
><strong>

There was a silence as Rin hummed under her breath, cleaning the floors. Gakupo was working in his office.

"Rinto." he called suddenly from the office. "Bring me a cup of tea."

"Yes, Master!" she called back. She was in a good mood today, seeing as she'd been doing everything everything right so far. He hadn't called her out even once.

Yet unfortunately, she still wasn't able to sneak into the basement.

She frowned as she carried the steaming cup of tea back to his office. He nodded at her.

"Thank you," he said, sounding distracted. "You may resume your duties."

"You look troubled, Master." she offered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

His cobalt eyes flitted to her face and he pressed his fingertips together. "Hm... Perhaps. Do you think you can run down to the post office and pick up a parcel for me?"

"Of course," she nodded quickly. "What should I search for?"

"Just say that you're a servant of Duke Gakupo and you want to pick up a parcel for me. If they ask for further identification, give them this paper." He scribbled something on a slip of paper and handed it to her, and then returned to his notes. "Do that now, please."

"All right," she smiled, bowing her head, and darted off.

He sighed.

**~PURE MADNESS~  
><strong>

Rin opened the door to the post office, hearing a bell ring.

"I'm here for Duke Gakupo." she chirped at the large, polished, desk, and the woman cast her a sharp look.

"Can I see some identification?" She pursed her red lips and held out a hand with fingernails like needles.

Rin dropped the piece of paper in her hand and the woman's dark green eyes darted over the fancy cursive words. Rin saw her pale cheeks glow with pink and flustered, and then the woman glanced back at her. She ran a hand through her dark red hair and folded her hands.

"Here you go," she dropped a tightly wrapped brown parcel into Rin's hands and shooed her away. "Tell the Duke that I wish him well."

Rin looked back, frowning, and nodded. "Thank you." _I wonder what was on that paper?_**  
><strong>

As she made her way back, she decided to cut through the bustling crowds, because it was shorter that way. The longer way was empty, but it was dark and a bit too foreboding for Rin's liking.

"Excuse me," Rin muttered. "Pardon me, sorry-!"

Suddenly, she looked up as she crashed into someone. "Excuse me-"

..._Only_ to meet sapphire eyes that mirrored her own.

Her jaw dropped and she stepped back. Len's eyes were shocked, _stunned_. He stepped towards her, his mouth slightly agape like he didn't quite _get it. _

"Rin?"

No! If he... God, she screwed up. Rin stepped back, stumbling, and almost dropped the package. Arms wrapped around it, she turned and began pushing people aside, trying to get away from her brother.

"Rin...!" he called, but she didn't turn around. Why didn't she turn around? Was she trying to get away? What was going on? Len followed after her, also relentlessly moving people aside. "Rin!"

She blinked tears out of her eyes at his pain-filled voice, and the questioning undertone. He was probably so confused. He followed her as she took a route down a side alley, away from the crowd.  
>His arm shot out and he grabbed hers, wrenching her backwards. They stood in a quiet, concealed, alley, Rin's back still turned to him.<p>

"Rin," and his voice was soft, happy, almost. He'd found her, finally, she wasn't dead. Or hurt... She didn't look as though she'd been raped or anything... She yanked her arm away fiercely. Len tilted his head, clutching his hand as though she had stabbed it. "Rin, what's going on? Where have you been? I... I saw Teto a few days ago... Why did you lie to me?"

"Get out, Len. Go away." He flinched at her biting tone and reached out for her again.

"Rin, c'mon... L... Let's go home, Rin..."

"I won't come with you." she spat. "I won't. I refuse to come. I have things to do."

"But Rin," his voice was wounded. "W...Why not? What happened?" She pictured his injured eyes and breathed in.

"I told you to go! I'll come home when I'm done. Go away." she tried to keep her voice strong, but she choked and it broke off. She didn't want Len woven in with all the trouble, and Rei and Kaito's looming threats. Above all, she didn't want him to know where she was, who she was with...

"But..." His voice was barely a whisper. One last time, he touched her shoulder, and Rin viciously shook him off.

"Go."

And he did. He didn't want her to hate him more than she already did, and for some reason he was unaware of. What had happened to his sweet, happy, sister? He barely knew her anymore... He looked back, only to see her walking in the opposite direction, her steps quick and sharp. She didn't turn back.

His eyes pricked painfully and he stared at the ground, which was quickly becoming no more than a blurry mess.

Why, why was she so vicious, so spiteful?

What had happened to Rin?

~PURE MADNESS~

Len found himself at the door of Rei's mansion, ringing the doorbell. Several chimes echoed through his house, and then Rei opened the door.

"Len." He didn't seem too surprised, maybe even a bit pleased that his once best friend had come to see him. He folded his arms, leaning against the doorway casually. "What brings you here?"

Len was about to talk, but Rei's eyes flickered over his anguished face, pain-scarred eyes, and slightly trembling figure.

"I know who you're here for." Rei quietly announced, inviting Len in with a flourish of his hand. "This is about Rin, isn't it."

"Lenny~!" Rui came to greet her friend as well, fingers curled around a teacup handle. She lifted it to her lips before continuing, "What a pleasant surprise. What are you here for?"

"My sister, Rei." Len's voice was rough, stony, almost. "What happened to my sister. I'm not patient enough for your ambiguous chatter- I want straightforward answers."

"Well, what are you surprised about?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "The fact that you ran into her, or..."

"What. Is wrong. With her." Len drew out, each of his words a crisp staccato. "She has changed. Her tone. Her attitude. She acted as if I was hell on Earth, that was how cruel she was to me just now. _Why." _

Rei found no fault in telling Len- It was just the chaos that he knew would ensue. He didn't know how Len felt about Gakupo, but most of the higher class knew the way Gakupo lured in women with just a glance in their direction... If Len assumed that Rin was one of Gakupo's victims, then he would be quick to whisk her off. He was extremely protective of his younger sister.

But Rei didn't want Len to go haul Rin away when Rin was just on the brink of collapse... Just one good push and Gakupo was as good as dead.

He pondered what to do... But Len needed to know what was happening.

"So you've figured out that she wasn't in the city. Well, Len. The truth will blow you away. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Think about why Rin didn't want tell you."

Len sat down evenly in a velvet couch, his eyes trained on Rei's solemn face.

"Yes."

~PURE MADNESS~

Rin hurried through the crowd, tears sparkling in her eyes. She choked out a muffled sob as she hurried down the empty alley.

Len's eyes, his face, his voice as he called her back to him...

_No, _she shook her head. _This is for his own good... After all, with the danger that Gakupo is facing, and... And..._

She trembled, her fingers still digging into the packaging of the parcel. Tiredly, she pulled her clips out, letting her hair fall. It released the tension in her scalp, and she sighed, massaging her fingers through her roots. She paused to adjust the parcel and then hurried onwards, still upset.

Suddenly, she heard a deep voice echo from behind her.

"Hey!"

Rin paused stupidly and then berated herself for doing so. She ignored the condescending tone and increased her pace.

"Oh, come now. Don't be like that." A man approached Rin from the shadows in front of her. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the figure. The one behind her slowed to a stop a measurable distance behind her.

Rin stepped to the side, warily eyeing the two men. They were drastically different from each other- One was wiry and stooped over, a leery glint in his eye. The other was large and bulky, inhumanely...lumpy. His chin jutted forwards, and his fists were large and hairy. She swallowed.

_Thieves._

"What's in that package, dearest?" the man asked in a friendly demeanor. "Something of interest, perhaps?"

"It's not meant for your eyes," Rin responded coldly.

"Oh, is that so? Unfortunately, that just interests me further. Grab her!" He commanded to the monster next to him. The other grunted and lunged for her. Rin, who was thankfully light on her feet, hopped to the side, avoiding his attack.

He let out an angry roar and grabbed at her again. Rin lost her footing in the slippery alley and slid backwards. She landed roughly on her back, and sat up, scooting backwards.

She tried to get to her feet, but moaned in pain- Her ankle had twisted onto itself. It flamed up and Rin gasped. The bulky one kicked her shoulder experimentally, and then her waist, and Rin groaned. Skinny came over and grabbed the package.

Eagerly, he ripped the paper off, but then, disgust seeped into his face.

"It's just a book," he scoffed, tossing it back at Rin. "Let's go find someone else." Thankfully, they both left, not even sparing another glance in her direction.

Rin clenched her teeth and, grabbing a window ledge, pulled herself to her feet. The board collapsed, though, and Rin crashed back to the ground, legs splayed awkwardly in front of her.

She choked in pain and leaned against the shop, frantically wondering what to do. Her clothes were ripped at the shoulder and there was a purple bruise forming. Another check confirmed that her waist was also badly discolored. Rin slid the package beneath her shirt to keep it intact.

_G...God... I'm in... Trouble, now..._

She slowly pulled herself to her feet again, using the broken board to lean on heavily. Her ankle was swollen, now, but she couldn't give up, now...

She managed to drag herself out of the alley, using the board. People were completely rude, even shoving past her as they hurried to their destinations. She almost fell over on the paths a couple times.

Her movements rattled with trepidation, Rin pulled her body to the front door of the mansion. She leaned against the railing, dead tired. There was no way she could make it up the stairs... She pressed the wood firmly against the step and pulled herself up, almost spiraling forward in pain.

Whimpering slightly, Rin used her elbow to push the doorbell.

An irritated looking Gakupo opened the door.

"It's about time- _Rinto?"_

Shocked eyes traveled up and down as Rin, finally dropping the wood, crashed forwards. He caught her, arms roping around her body sturdily. Rin gasped as her weight dropped onto her ankle. It felt as though the bone had just shattered...

"H-Help me," she mumbled. "I got assaulted... Thieves..." She let the package fall out.

"Rinto? Rinto, tell me what happened, right now. Rinto! Don't you dare faint!" He sounded almost a bit scared, but no, that couldn't be...

"Help," she whispered again before blacking out against his chest.

**Bwahahaha, I am an evil person**.

**Review~?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... Here's an update after... Like... EIGHT MONTHS. HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN EIGHT MONTHS. AM I SO LOST THAT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY STORIES? IT'S ONLY FOUR MONTHS AWAY FROM BEING A YEAR T_T**

"Rinto? Wake up, please..."

_I can't..._

"Yes, you can. You're wasting time."

Rin's eyelids fluttered as she blinked. She was aware of a terrible pain in her waist and her ankle. She stared into the light, and coming to, realized that she was in a large, very plushy, bed. Her fingers curled into the soft mattress and she blinked into the light.

Immediately, apologies bubbled over her lips as she sat upright, wincing as she touched yet another tight bandage around her head. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I messed up and I was careless- I took the wrong route, it was dark, and I kept going, and... Is your package okay?" she cried as she clasped her hands together. Feverishly she continued, "And I'm sorry for falling on you and-!"

She was interrupted by a cool hand against her cheek, and his frown. "Be quiet, Rinto."

She nodded abruptly and shut up.

"The package is fine." he removed his hand and raised an eyebrow. "But you are not. Your ankle is broken- It's a wonder how you even got here, and actually, I'm somewhat impressed." His tone was brittle, his stare lightly accusing.

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, and then at her ankle. It was bandaged neatly.

"Th-Thank you, Master." she mumbled quickly.

"It's fine," he responded contritely, and, stepping back, he brushed his hands against his clothes. "Actually, since you can't move around, I'm heading to the bakery and grabbing some dinner for us. All right?"

She nodded quickly, lips tightly clamped together. God, but she was stupid. Now _he'd_ be doing work and she felt oddly...

Guilty.

Like she'd let him down- Which she had, but on any other day Rin wouldn't have cared squat about what she did to him. Now she felt an uneasy feeling droop in her stomach, and her eyebrows rose, meeting together.

"Okay," she relented quietly. "I'm sorry again-"

But the door slammed, and he was already gone.

~PURE MADNESS~

Gakupo closed the door and sighed quietly, reaching his hands into his pockets. He shortly drew one hand out to mess with the ruffled, lacy collar with the bright purple pendant in the center, but the sharp, cool wind sent his hand right back into his pockets.

That had scared him worse than he thought he would; Rinto stumbling in, his ankle completely destroyed- And then straight off collapsing into his arms.

To think that idiot had actually worried his head off about the package, when, really, he ought to have been caring about himself and his health.

"Master, the package, the package-" he kept mumbling deliriously as Gakupo had carried him to the bedroom. "I failed to get it, didn't I?" And then Gakupo had been forced to completely knock the guy out so he'd stop blabbering about the damned package.

It had scared him though... And why was that guy so light, anyway? And so feminine? Gakupo wasn't so quick as to jump to moronic conclusions about his own feelings, but he had the oddest suspicion that he was starting to get attracted to Rinto.

It was starting to give him a headache, _honestly_.

~Pure Madness~

"There's a Duke that lives up in the mansion. You've heard of him, I presume?" Rei stirred sugar into his tea- More than he usually had, anyway, as consumed with thought as he was. "Duke Gakupo?"

"Of course," Len said flatly. "Who hasn't? What does he have to do with Rin?"

"Well, you know how he charms girls to his mansion and there's a rumor that he traps them?"

"Yeah, I- _Holy_ _hell_. You can't- Wait, are you serious? Rin's been kidnapped by that lunatic?" Len stood up, his entire face dark with incredulity.

"Sit down, Len." Rei said lightly. "I said nothing of the sorts. I merely wanted to know if you had heard the rumor."

"Well, yeah, I-"

"-_Sit down_, Len. Anyway, Rin's gone there to save her friend."

"Her fr- Oh. Oh. Green haired girl?"

"Gumi," Rei said bluntly. "Gumi is her name, and yes, Rin's gone to save her, because they're very close friends. Were very close friends, rather. So, Rin cut her hair to make herself look like a _boy_, is calling herself _Rinto_, and she's been trying to get close to the Duke so she can free Gumi."

"_Rin_," Len banged his head onto the desk. "Rin, you are an idiot."

"Well, I knew that," Rei dismissed the statement with the wave of his hand. "But the point is, we're trying to push Rin into killing the guy off. He doesn't deserve to live, you know?"

"What?" Len looked up at that, a frown crossing his lips. Narrow suspicion laced its way into his dark blue eyes. "Kill him?"

"Well, yeah. The guy's a creep. He's been kidnapping girls since the beginning of time."

"From what I heard, girls go on their own. He doesn't _kidnap_ them. And I don't approve of you doing either of these things: Meddling in Rin's business and trying to get her to murder him."

"Don't you hate this though?" Rei demanded spitefully. "The fact that Rin didn't tell you all this, ran off, and is being _brainwashed_ by his _charm_?"

Len flinched, but immediately said back in a calm voice, "I trust Rin. If she didn't tell me something, there was a reason. And I love her, of course, which means I have to have a certain faith in her. I know she'll do the right thing."

"Oh, _come_ _on_. Half the time she doesn't even think-!"

Len's eyes flashed in warning and he rose, slamming his hands flat against the desk, rattling it a little bit. "Don't you dare meddle where you don't belong, Rei. This is what got you in trouble with Rin the last time, too, and I don't really want to have a repeat."

"She's _doing it_, Len!" Rei glared venomously at his friend (or ex-friend) and growled beneath his breath. "She's _getting involved_ with people who are _going_ to hurt her, and I'm just trying to keep her _safe_, dammit!"

"I understand," Len said quietly, his voice softening as he did indeed understand Rei's intentions. "But you have a really crappy way of wanting to protect someone you love."

Rui looked up from the corner, her head bowed. Tears rose in her eyes and she frowned. "Really, Rei-Rei, Lenny is right. You love Rin, but you're going to need to do a better job that this. I would apologize, firstly, and then secondly, if you're going to protect her, stop trying to get her to kill the Duke."

Rei stopped abruptly, staring at both Rui and Len respectively. "I... But she'll... She'll never forgive me anyway, and so I will observe and help from afar."

Len and Rui exchanged exasperated looks. "Rei-"

"And besides, Len, don't you know that Rin might fall in love?"

"WHAT?" Len stood up again, his eyes blazing. "FALL IN LOVE?" He continued thundering, shadows darkening over his eyes. "NEVER! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He almost flipped the entire table in rage, yelling at Rei.

As Len waved his hands in the background, yelling at a smug Rei, Rui rolled her eyes, sinking into a couch with her overly sweet cup of tea.

"Why me?"

~PURE MADNESS~

"I'm sorry, Master," Rin apologized for like the millionth time. "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"Please be quiet," he frowned, looking over from his desk. "I'm doing some very important work right now and I can't deal with your... Apologies, or anything in general for that matter."

Rin nodded silently, watching him from her spot. "Um, are you... Well, do you need anything?"

"With you in that position, it's going to be hard for you to help me at all." he sighed, turning to her. "You can try to rest and get better, at least." He stood over her bed and leaned forward, frowning. "And it's not really going to be good for either of us unless you do so."

"Okay," she said softly, and eventually, with the dim lights and the heavy feeling of safety that settled over her, Rin managed to drift off to sleep.

~PURE MADNESS~

Gakupo wasn't really sure _what_ was happening, but it was definitely happening. He had just been sitting at his desk when Rinto had opened his eyes sleepily from the cot and mumbled about water.

So Gakupo had watched him get up and go get his water, and then drag himself back to his bed. But halfway before making it to the actual mattress, Rinto had conked out on the floor.

Gakupo nearly flipped out, standing up quickly and practically running over to Rinto's side to make sure he hadn't been hurt further.

But no, Rinto was just asleep.

As Gakupo grumbled a little bit, he scooped up the small, light figure and carried him without much difficulty to his bed. There was only one, unfortunate, little problem-

Rinto had been hanging onto him then, _and he still hadn't let go_.

Gakupo sat by the bed tiredly, his face cradled in his palms. He looked down at Rinto, who had his face pressed into the ruffles of his shirt. His hands were gripping onto the sleeves, and he was curled up awkwardly.

But really, it was kind of... Cute. In a weird way. He looked all vulnerable, holding onto him and stuff.

Gakupo's face reddened and he looked away, temper flaring. He liked _girls_. _Girls_. Not girly boys that worked for him, and got themselves in trouble, and looked...

Looked...

So damn cute when they held onto him like he was their purpose of life...

"Don't leave." he'd mumbled, clinging onto him. "Don't want to sleep yet."

So Rinto sleepwalked and sleeptalked. Excellent, just _brilliant_.

"I'm scared," he continued saying in a slurred, sleepy voice.

"Of what?" Gakupo genuinely wondered what could be scaring Rinto in the safety of his dreams.

"I'm scared of letting them go," he'd responded.

"Letting who go?"

"My mom," he sighed, "And my dad."

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Gakupo, curious now, tilted his head and looked down at the subconscious boy.

"Dead," he responded, the word long and drawn out. "They died in a fire."

"I'm sorry," he said, partly because he had to, partly because he realized something peculiar- Rinto had come here on the basis that he'd wanted to earn money for his mother and sister. Gakupo smiled slightly.

"Really? Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course," he sang sleepily. "It was on purpose. An ... Arson." That alerted Gakupo. He raised his hand to place it gently on Rinto's hair. It felt nice. All soft and silky. He threaded his hand gently through it, only partially thinking. He was very tired, and not quite in the right mind.

"Who did it," he breathed quietly, looking down at Rinto. To his alarm, Rinto seemed to have finally reached his emotions, because his teeth were clenched together. Tears trickled gently down his face.

"I miss them," he said in a soft, dazed voice. "So much." A faraway look on his face, he looked up with his eyelids near closing over his enormous blue eyes.

"I imagine you do," Gakupo rested his face against the younger's head. "I'm sorry."

Rinto's fists loosened and he sunk against Gakupo, finally succumbing to complete sleep.

Gakupo followed shortly after, his head falling against Rinto's.

"Good night..."

**Well... Review, plez? I tried putting fluff in this to make up for RantSensei's _lack _of fluff, LOL. **


End file.
